Old Friend
by pokemonrul432
Summary: Jordan McCall, Scott's cousin has finally moved to Beacon Hills to get away from her past, but when she runs into Jackson will that stir up her older past and cause more trouble?
1. An Old Friend

**This of course is my new story, I hope you all like it and sorry that it is shorter than most of my other first chapters. And please, REVIEW! :)**

* * *

><p>Where are you?" Jordan McCall snaps in the phone as she looks at the passing cars.<p>

"I'm on my way, I'll be there in like ten minutes, ok?" her cousin Scott answered.

"Scott, you have been saying that for the past few hours," she said as her grip tightened on the handle of the suitcase rolling it back and forth. "Please hurry, I'm tired," she complained as Scott laughed before hanging up. Ten minutes later Scott drove up in his mom's car and got out, helping Jordan place her bags in the trunk.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills," a goofy kid stood from the passenger door smiling at her. "My names Stiles," he reached out as she took his hand.

"Jordan," she smiled. "I didn't think Scotty here had friends," she laughed hugging her cousin.

"Scotty?" Stiles roared in laughter as Scott looked at him annoyed.

"Well if we are done reminiscing can we go?" Scott asked closing the trunk as Jordan climbed in the back seat. She rested her head on the seat and closed her eyes instantly falling asleep. A short ride later they dropped Stiles off and soon came to Scott's house; Jordan sat up sleepily and looked at the house.

"Home," she whispered to herself as Scott helped her from the car.

"What?"

"Nothing," she shook her head before hugging her cousin crying. Jordan was usually string and Scott barely ever saw her cry. The last time she cried in front of him was when she broke her arm on the jungle gym in first grade.

"Jordan, it's ok, sh, you're fine," he whispered hugging her tighter as she continued crying. She pulled back slowly collecting herself suppressing the memory. Scott opened the trunk and pulled her bags out she took two while he took two and they walked into the house.

"Where's Aunt Melissa?"

"She's at work, you'll get to see her later," he answered her calmly, "your room is right up the stairs on the left…if you want to take a nap," Scott said as Jordan climbed up the stairs. She stumbled into the empty room and placed the two bags in the corner; Scott followed and placed the other two next to the dresser.

The walls were bare and empty, the dresser dull, the room had no life except for the bed, and the bed was fully made. She fell on the bed and drifted off ignoring her cousin who stood in the doorframe.

_Two red eyes lingered in front of her. "What do you want?" she barked as the eyes blinked. Her hands covered in blood. "Leave me alone," she snapped kneeling down looking at the two bodies on the floor. Her parents lay silently covered in blood almost unrecognizable. She cried as she hugged their lifeless bodies. She looked up the two ruby eyes still starring at her. _

"Go!" she screamed opening her eyes. Her aunt barged through the door and looked at her.

"Jordan, are you ok?"

"He was there," she whispered as her aunt hugged her. "The…the thing…that killed my parents stood there starring at me as if…if I was next."

"No, you're safe here," she whispered in the girl's ear. "You're home," Jordan tightened her hug in comfort on the last word.

"I am home," she smiled with a sniffle.

"Why don't you go hang out with your cousin and get your mind off the subject," her aunt let go as Jordan nodded. "I'll unpack for you," she added as Scott walked in.

"Scotty, do you know where I can practice some lacrosse?"

"Cuz, you're talking to the Co-captain of the lacrosse team."

"Really?" she smiled wiping her tears away. "Well then, let's go," she blurted grabbing her lacrosse stick from one of the bags and followed him out the door.

"Be back for dinner," Mrs. McCall called as the two nodded and got in her car.

"Do you mind if I get Stiles to come, he needs to practice himself," Scott said as Jordan shook her head.

"The more the better," she laughed as they pulled into Stiles' driveway who ran out of his house and into the backseat. They drove to the school listening to the radio not saying a word, Jordan felt a lot better since she left the house and soon they were on the field Jordan holding the lacrosse stick firmly in her hands. "Two on one?"

"You versus us?" Stiles joked as she nodded and twirled the stick. "You're on." Stiles threw her the ball and she caught it with a frightening smile. Jordan ran down the field ignoring Stiles who ran behind her waiting for Scott to slam into her. She threw the ball as hard as she could and right before it slinked into the net another stick came from no where and caught it.

"HEY!" she barked walking over to the guy who held the ball, he looked like a jerk and she could feel it. "We're playing a game here."

"Well I need to practice," the guy smirked.

"Excuse me, but so do I?" she said throwing the lacrosse stick to the floor marching toward him. Scott and Stiles went to pull her back but they were too slow.

"Listen here, I don't have time to play a cute little game with someone so fragile, I need to really practice…"

"Oh because I'm a girl, I can't play?"

"Exactly," he smirked as she clenched her fists.

"Jackson, my cousin is…"

"Shut up Scott," Jordan snapped, rage filled her body she wasn't going to allow anyone to treat her like a little fragile flower. "You don't think I can play?"

"No, it's as simple as that." Jackson squinted as Jordan's jaw tightened.

"Fine, your royal highn-ass," she barked turning to her cousin. "Let's go, we'll come back later," she growled as Scott laughed in surprise. He knew his cousin well and found it odd for her to back down away from Jackson she never gave up. The three of them started for the car but Jordan turned around Jackson still standing where she left him. "I'll…be right back," she smiled before running over to him.

"So, I'll pick you up at eight?" he smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Seven thirty?" she replied as he nodded not breaking his normal attitude. She hugged him with a huge grin. His scent of aftershave filled her nostrils making her body feel less tense. "I'll see you tonight," she whispered letting him go before walking back to Scott's car. Stiles and Scott looked at her funny as she climbed in the car.

"What was that about?"

"What?" she looked at Stiles.

"You hugging him?" he replied with disdain.

"What…I can't hug an old friend?"

"How do you know Jackson?" Scott asked looking at his cousin funny through the rear view mirror.

"Long story," she smiled looking out the window.


	2. Know the Truth

After Scott dropped Stiles off and they got back to the house Jordan threw the lacrosse stick in her room and decided to go on a run luckily being joined by Scott. "Wow, you're actually keeping up," Jordan snorted. "You never could keep up."

"Things have changed," he answered softly as if he didn't want her to know. She could tell he wasn't attacking normal but let it slid. "So what's this long story?"

"About Jackson, nah, you don't want to hear it," she shook her head placing her ear bugs in, but Scott ripped one out and she stopped and looked at him shocked.

"Yeah I do," he crossed his arms as she sighed and they continued running.

"Well…remember when I lived here?"

"Yeah like ten years ago," he laughed as she gave him a cold look.

"Anyway, well…Jackson was this dorky little blonde no one liked him, he was uptight and self-centered."

"So things haven't changed," Scott laughed as she scoffed.

"Well I hung out with him I was his only friend and well I grew to like him more than a friend and when I went to tell him I was a little too late…this red head…what was her name," Jordan sighed pinching her nose.

"Lydia?"

"Yes," she pointed. "She told him how crazy she was over him and he hooked up with her in like sixth grade, then the next day we moved. I blocked him from everything," she sighed looking at the winding road in front of her.

"Well he may have…changed since the last time you spent time with him," he said knowing so much more than she, like how he now became a werewolf, and if he even tried telling her she probably wouldn't even believe they existed.

"What do you mean?" she looked at him curiously.

"Well…I don't suppose you heard what happened here?"

"What? About the animal attacks?"

"Yeah," he said as they stopped running, Scott leaning on a tree catching his breath.

"I'm surprised; you didn't need your inhaler yet."

"Well, I grew out of my asthma," Scott boasted as Jordan nodded believing him.

"You were saying about the animal attacks," she shook her head trying to get back on track.

"Oh right, well it was crazy this mountain lion attacked and killed a lot of people, it even went after us in the school. The winter formal Lydia, Jackson's ex was attacked," he said aloud not thinking as a wide smile spread on the young girl's face.

"Ex…?"

"Is that the only thing you heard," he nudged her as she laughed she saw something move out in the corner of her eye, her head turning to see what it was, the same as her dream two red eyes starred at her.

"No," she whispered fear clenching her body.

"Jordan, are you ok?" Scott asked looking in the direction she was looking the two eyes vanished. "Jordan?"

"I'm fine," she barked before running again, Scott right behind her. A burned and old house emerged in the woods causing Jordan to slowly look up at it as if it would disappear in seconds. "Where…where are we?"

"We should leave," Scott said taking his cousin by her bicep, but she pulled away and began walking for the front door.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a man with pitch black hair came from around the corner scaring Jordan Scott looking at him with discomfort.

"Derek, I'm sorry, she wandered and we were just leaving."

"No we weren't," Jordan turned to her cousin. When she turned back Derek was in her face.

"Yes you were," he whispered as she stepped back, his scent resembled the woods around them, she smirked, feeling how she would probably get along with this Derek.

"Alright, we were, but I may be back," she tempted as he snarled at her. Scott looked at him apologizing before she ran off him behind her yet again. She looked at the watch on her wrist seeing it going on ten to six. "Ok…I got to get ready, race you home," she smiled as the two began running to the house. Scott let her win and the sixteen year old girl danced as if she won a race around the world.

"I let you win," he smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Sure you did, cuz," she laughed as they walked in. "Hey, Aunt Melissa, I've got a date," she smiled cockily as her aunt smiled.

"Tonight? But I thought I could show you around."

"I know, but I was thinking maybe we could do that after school tomorrow."

"Aren't you trying out for lacrosse after?"

"Then we can do it after that maybe go see a movie." Her aunt nodded and Jordan ran up to her room to get ready. Took her half an hour but she was ready a basic black dress that stopped just above her knees. The doorbell rang and she climbed down the stairs Scott looking at her as if she just grew a second head.

"What? Is my hair messed up?" she looked in the mirror.

"No, I've never seen this side of you," he laughed a bit shocked as she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," she whispered laughing as she hugged him and opened the door, Jackson stood awkwardly looking around his Porsche still running. "Nice car," her mouth dropped open as Jackson laughed. She hugged him and they walked out.

"Jordan," Scott called after her as she turned. "Never mind, I'll tell you later," he called as Jackson pulled her to the car. She got in and so did he, they sat in the driveway for a little.

"You ok?" she asked as he snapped his head in her direction.

"Yeah, just...nothing?" he chuckled putting the car into drive.

"Oh my God, Jackson Whittemore is nervous," she laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"Me nervous…maybe," he grumbled as her eyes widened. "It's just I never saw you like this."

"Probably because you were focused on Lydia all the time," she said sourly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," she sighed cursing herself. "Especially what happened to her, I'm really sorry about that."

"It's ok, she's fine now. And besides she's dropped," he shrugged really not caring about her.

"You're telling me that the girl you have been dating from Sixth grade is no big deal to you."

"She's dead weight, ok?" Her mouth dropped.

"So am I going to be dead weight if our relationship died out?" she asked not thinking at all of what she was saying.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, she was just getting to be…Lydia. I helped her after her attack but she's fine, I just don't see me with her anymore."

"Looking for someone new?" Jordan said aloud wishing she would shut up.

"Maybe. Enough of me, I haven't seen you in forever, what have you been up to? How are the Doctors?" he smiled as her face became cold and sour as if pain filled every ounce of her.

"My…parents…well they're. They have been…" she looked out the window wanting to cry. "They died," she said as a few tears left her eyes.

"Jordan…I…I'm so sorry," he sighed feeling horrid for asking.

"You didn't know," she said trying to comfort his guilt.

"Is it alright if I asked…how?" Jackson felt weird and uncomfortable being this nice as if it was poison eating him from the inside.

"Some weird animal…like a wolf of some sort," she squinted thinking as they parked the car at the restaurant. Jackson froze in total fear after she said wolf.


	3. The Date

**I want to say sorry for how short this chapter is. I don't like short chapters but the thing is that means the next one will be longer so i am sorry.**

* * *

><p>"Are you ok?" she asked as he nodded shaking the shock away. "Well you just froze up, it's like you…"<p>

"I'm fine," he laughed opening the door for her. "So where are you living?"

"My aunt's," she nodded with a smile. "Yeah, Scott really…"

"Your cousin isn't Scott McCall is it?" he asked dumbfounded as she laughed and nodded.

"Really your just putting that together now?"

"Wow, one of the biggest losers, wow, really?" he laughed shocked as she looked hurt.

"My cousin is no loser, Jackson," she growled getting in his face as his smirk never vanished. "You afraid of me?"

"No," he replied.

"Oh, you should be," she whispered grabbing the back of his head pulling him close and kissed him. A weird force shoved through her body as fangs and silver eyes flashed behind her eyelids. She pulled back freaked out but tried pushing the thought away as Jackson stood there as if he froze from her touch. "Like you've never kissed a pretty girl before," she smiled taking his hand and followed the host to their seat. Jackson took his seat and she smiled at him.

"What?" he looked behind him as she laughed. She didn't answer and looked at her like she lost her mind. "Ok, you're kind of creeping me out, what is it?"

"I'm just admiring you," she rolled her eyes as he lifted his menu. Tension permeated the table making Jordan feel extremely awkward. "So…what happened around here?" she looked up as Jackson placed his menu down.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the whole animal attacks, its weird no one wants to talk about it, and when I mention it to Scott he avoids it at all costs."

"Well, it's just a bad topic to talk about, really morbid; why not you tell me what happened to you when you left."

"You mean when I turned invisible?"

"You invisible, impossible. How can anyone so pretty, so cool go invisible?"

"Well I don't think you should be talking ever since you dated Lydia, I went invisible."

"I was just occupied with Lydia she took all my attention."

"That's not all she took," she whispered as he laughed a little.

"Come on; tell me what happened to you." Jordan felt a force of pain and regret, but she needed to tell someone.

"Well, after you started dating Lydia, I was fine with moving."

"Yeah, you left the next day, thanks for the notice."

"I didn't tell you because Lydia had you occupied."

"Jordan, if me dating your best friend bothered you, why didn't you tell me."

"Because I'm not a home wrecker. Anyway, we moved to San Diego. My dad was at the top of his game with becoming head surgeon at the ER, and my mom was teaching at the University. Just about two weeks ago, my whole world crashed from under me," she said becoming chocked up.

"Your parents died," he said softly as she nodded. "Can I ask how?"

"I…I don't know, like some kind of monster killed them, the night I found there bodies is still shadowed but all I remember was yelling and looking down at my parents, I think they were onto something and someone whacked them."

"Don't say that," Jackson snapped grabbing her shaking hands. "Here, let's just order something and go." They did exactly what he said, finished dinner and Jackson got Jordan into his Porsche.

"Where are we going?"

"Sh…you'll see," he snapped as they pulled into a park. The half moon reflecting off the lake. They got out of the car and Jackson crouched toward the docks.

"What are you doing?"

"Sh…you don't want to get us caught."

"Oh, God, we're doing something illegal," she rolled her eyes as Jackson laughed. Jackson shoved a paddle boat into the water and helped Jordan in. He got in and started paddling out stopping in the middle of the lake. "So what's your story, I know you always weren't the jerk I met on the lacrosse field." Jackson laughed as she grabbed his hand resting her head on his shoulder.

"Eh…I don't know."

"Come on, was it the popularity or what?" Jackson sighed and was ready to speak when an ear piercing howl broke the silence of the lake. His hand tightened on her arm pulling her close as her heart beat skipped a beat. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to be here when it comes," he lied as the two started to peddle as fast as they could to the shore. They left the paddle boat on the edge of the lake and ran to his car. They pulled onto the road and both busted out laughing.

"That was so scary," she laughed as Jackson smiled at her.

"Yeah, it kind of was, like something out of a horror film."

"The one with the werewolves," she rolled her eyes as Jackson faked a laugh. "Oh my God, do you believe in crap like that?"

"No," he answered, "why?"

"Well you faked your laugh."

"Whatever…and look," he sighed as her house came into view. He killed the engine and walked her to the door.

"I had a nice time, thanks," she smiled reaching for the door as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in slamming his lips into hers. Her whole body felt weak but she didn't want it to end. The door opened and they pulled away, Jordan blushing as Scott looked at her shocked. "Well goodnight, I'll see you at school, tomorrow," she quickly said before pushing Scott in and closed the door behind her. Scott walked into the kitchen and she looked out the window seeing Jackson standing on the porch with the same shocked face on. She giggled and walked into the kitchen pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

"What was that about?" Scott asked as she passed him the milk.

"What do you mean?" she sat at the counter eating from the bowl.

"I mean you and Jackson _kissing_," he said sounding pissed off.


	4. Will You?

**Sorry, for how long it took me to post this chapter but as promised it is a longer one than the last, so thanks for being so patient. I would also like to wish SamiLynn20 a happy Birthday and this chapter is dedicated to her! So without further a due here is the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Jordan only got an hour of sleep the night before thinking how much it bothered Scott. She took her morning shower and changed and soon joined her aunt and cousin in the kitchen. "Ok, Jordan, I have everything you need right here," her aunt said handing her a folder.<p>

"Thanks, Aunt Melissa," she mumbled looking at Scott a bit uncomfortable.

"You ok, sweetie?"

"I'm fine," she moaned forcing the folder in her bag before walking out of the room.

"What happened?" Scott shrugged and went back to tying his netting on his lacrosse stick. Jordan sat on the couch trying to not think about the night before but Scott and her never fought this bad. "Jordan?"

"Leave me alone," she moaned grabbing a pillow getting ready to throw it.

"Jordan, what happened, you were fine last night, did Jackson hurt…"

"No, it wasn't Jackson," she tried laughing but couldn't get it out. She turned to her aunt and sighed. "It's nothing Aunt Melissa, I guess I'm just really stressed out since, well mom and dad," she lied as her aunt sat next to her and hugged her. Ten minutes later silence took the entire house over; Scott's mom went to work and left the two teens waiting for Stiles to pick them up. "Scott, I'm sorry, for whatever I did last night, but you got to realize sooner or later, I'm happy in the first time this month I am finally happy, Jackson actually…"

"He won't make you happy when you see his true colors."

"Weren't you the one who used to say people can change?"

"Not him!" he barked as she jumped a little. "Jordan, you don't get it, he isn't normal, he isn't what you think he is."

"What is that supposed to mean? Define normal Scott because you aren't acting normal."

"You wouldn't get it," he mumbled as a honk came from the driveway.

"What won't I get?" she asked sounding a bit worried.

"You'll think I'm crazy, and I don't want to…"

"Try me," she crossed her arms as another horn blasted.

"Come on, we're going to be late," he said walking past her.

"Scott, seriously try me."

"Jordan, we are not talking about this now, I'll tell you when we get home," he regretted saying as she sighed and followed him out locking the front door behind her.

"Hey," Stiles smiled as she got in, she nodded and looked at the rear view mirror, he looked straight at her as if he was a child looking in a toy store making her feel even more uncomfortable. "Jordan, you o-"

"I'm fine," she growled glaring at him as he nodded and started driving.

"She could pass for your sister," Stiles chuckled in a low voice as Scott laughed and Jordan rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad you two find me so amusing," she continued to glare at each of them.

"Come on Jordan, you've known me forever, I'm just having a little fun."

"Yeah, Stiles have some fun when I'm in a better mood." Scott chuckled and looked out the window trying to hide his laughter. Jordan sat in the back while Scott and Stiles talked the entire way, she had no clue what they were talking about and could care less. They pulled into the parking lot and found a spot close to the doors. A brown haired girl stood by the car waiting for someone to get out. Jordan was the first to get out and the girl looked at her.

"Are you Stiles' girlfriend?" Jordan began laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Scott looked at his cousin somewhat confused before kissing the girl.

"She thinks, Stiles and I are…" but she couldn't finish her sentence she was laughing so hard. Scott smiled knowing what she was saying.

"Oh," he laughed as the girl nudged him. "Allison, this is my cousin Jordan, Jordan, this is Allison," he said as the two shook hands.

"I heard a lot about you," Jordan smiled as Allison looked shocked and blushed. "All good, he couldn't stop talking about since the day he met you."

"I think we all knew that," Stiles joked coming from behind Jordan. The heat was getting to everyone and they all eventually walked in the building.

"I can show you around today and help you get your feet wet," Allison chuckled as Jordan nodded and the two girls walked away.

"So you're Scott's cousin?"

"Yep," Jordan sighed, still pondering the night before. '

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It's not, it's just…last night he and I hit a really bad rough patch and he got really mad and so did and I just need to cool off," she rolled her eyes as Allison laughed. After moving from the front office to her new locker Jordan and Allison walked to the English hall where they conveniently shared the same class. A loud girlish scream echoed down the hall causing everyone to look at the culprit who stood in the middle of the hallway. Jordan laughed as Lydia Martin ran down the hall quickly hugging her.

"Oh my God, I haven't seen you in forever, how is everything, good, I'm sure it is?"

"Yeah, but I've had better days, look at you after such a vicious attack, wow," Jordan said as Lydia bowed sarcastically.

"Thanks, it's been…yeah."

"Crazy couple of months," Allison intervened reminiscing on what truly happened.

"But we don't need to talk about that, there is like a whole bunch of stuff we need to catch up on, I'll save you a spot at lunch," Lydia hugged her again before running down the hall to get to class.

"I don't remember her this frantic," Jordan chuckled as Allison smiled the bell rang through the hallways as people began migrating to class. The girls walked in and sat in the back with Stiles and Scott.

"So you two talk about…whatever girls talk about?" Stiles joked as Jordan smiled and looked at the boy.

"Of course, the ability to make a guy think we're interested is always the main topic," Jordan responded as his smirk dissipated and Allison laughed. "Joking, Stiles, it's a joke."

"I knew that," he nodded before turning back around as the second bell rang. The class presumed and almost made the four teens in the back fall asleep of boredom but the bell saved their sleepy eye lids and they gathered there stuff while their teacher told them of a new book report.

"This class is so easy, please tell me we do more stuff than just sit and read?" Jordan whispered to Allison who laughed.

"That's why they gave you College English," Allison pointed to Jordan's schedule. "Now I'm not the only sophomore in that class," Allison smiled as Jordan laughed. Scott came over and smiled at his cousin before grabbing Allison's hand. "Scott, I have…"

"No, it's ok, I think I can find my way to my next class," Jordan cut Allison off who smiled greatly at Jordan for letting her go. Jordan looked at her paper as she walked down the hallway trying to find E504.

"You look lost," a familiar voice broke her thoughts. Her eyes traveled up till they met Jackson's who stared at her so innocently.

"I am, can you help me?" she smiled as he took her hand while she showed him her schedule.

"Hey, that's right next to my class," he chuckled as she smiled trying to hide it.

"Listen, about last night, with Scott, ruining that…"

"It's ok," he smiled giving her hand a squeeze. "As long as he minds his own business in the end, we'll all be good."

"Well he's just looking out for me I guess, since my parents and what not."

"Well, he sure shows a funny way of 'protecting' you," he laughed as they came to her class. The warning bell rang out and she walked in regretting letting his hand go.

"So you and Jackson…" Lydia whispered as Jordan sat in front of her.

"Lydia, I'm so sorry, I didn't…"

"Nah, it's ok, I'm fine with it, just be careful, it's too easy to get your heart broken."

"I've known him a lot longer; I think I know how…"

"Jordan, that doesn't mean anything, I know you, you are really fragile, believe me if you screw up you can end in the gutter."

"I won't ok, I don't see your level," Jordan snapped in frustration as Lydia sat back.

"I get it, the old, 'I'm not you' speech," Lydia whispered as Jordan sighed and closed her eyes.

"No, it's just…like I said I'm stressed from Scott and I."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"He found…"

"Lydia, I'm sure you and your friend can talk after my class," the teacher spoke up as the girls looked at the bored.

"Sorry," both replied.

"I'll tell you later," Jordan whispered over her shoulder before she went back to her law book. The class progressed and they were soon split into groups of two Lydia immediately grabbed Jordan before anyone could ask her. Lydia took the seat next to her and the two closed the gap in between.

"Now what happened last night?"

"Well…" Jordan soon became uncomfortable telling Lydia that she and her best friend's ex kissed. "You really don't want to hear it," she shook her head looking at the assignment on her desk. "Part one: Draw, act, or write about the layout of a court case, make sure to incorporate the Jury and Judge, that seems easy."

"Jordan," Lydia demanded slamming the paper back on her desk. "What happened between you and your cousin?"

"Scott caught Jackson and I kissing on the front porch and now he's pissed ok," she blurted as Lydia looked down at her paper.

"Oh, well, I guess he truly did like you," Lydia sighed lifting her paper sounding hurt.

"Lydia, I'm sorry, I never wanted to say anything, I was hoping he forgot about me when I came home, but he didn't and he asked me out, I shouldn't have…"

"No, you two are fine, it's me who needs to get over this."

"Lydia come on, it is not you."

"Don't tell me, who did what Jordan, I stepped in the way because I always got what I wanted," she rolled her eyes as Jordan snickered.

"I can't lie, you are right about that."

"Thanks," she rolled her eyes. "As long as you two are happy, then…I'm happy," she swallowed hard trying to suppress the lump in her throat. "Part two," she cleared her throat of the lump and Jordan slowly picked up the paper. "Get with another group and come up with your own court case having a problem, and see if the jury 'your classmates' can come up with the right verdict and see how true your law system really works."

"This seems like an easy enough project," Jordan whispered as the bell rang.

"Lydia, what does an empty slot mean?"

"That's your free period, I got the same, do you want to go to the Media Center?" Lydia asked as they moved into the hallway. Jackson came up from behind them and hugged Jordan.

"Hey, you got your free period this time too?" Jackson ignored Lydia as she glared at him wanting to just slam him against the wall.

"Yeah, I was going to the Media Center, if you want to come."

"Well, I need to practice for lacrosse, but if you want to come, then, maybe I can get you on the girl's team."

"No, way, you would do that for me?" she stopped placing her hands on his chest as Jackson laughed; Lydia rolled her eyes making a gag sound. She looked at Lydia almost begging who sighed and nodded.

"I'll save you a seat at lunch," she said before Jordan grabbed Jackson's hand and the two walked away.

"You are totally the best," she smiled like a child and grabbed his arm.

"I know," he smirked as she nudged him. They walked onto the lacrosse field a bunch of guys ran around like headless chickens. Jordan sat under a tree and pulled a small leather book out, while Jackson ran over to his coach. She looked at the previous page she wrote on seeing it had only a paragraph, her stories became darker since her parents death, but her doctor said it was normal, and she was only going through a faze. "Jordan," Jackson said as she looked up only two see two dark figures standing in front of her. She stood up wiping the dirt away. "This is Coach Finstock, Coach, Jordan." She immediately shook his hand.

"What do you play?" he asked crossing his arms as she shrugged.

"Center, Left Attack Wing, whatever, except goalie," she smiled as the coach laughed.

"Well maybe tomorrow during your free period you can show me what you got?"

"Sure, sounds cool," she said regretting her words knowing how dorky she sounded. The coach left and made his way back onto the field. "How dorky was I?"

"On a scale of one to ten? Ten," Jackson laughed as she punched his shoulder. "I've missed you," he laughed hugging her while she smiled taking his cologne in. The rest of the day went by slow and during lunch Lydia was silent.

After the final bell and Jordan went to her locker she made her way down the steps making her way toward Stiles' car when a dark grey Porsche pulled up. "You want a ride?" She smiled and climbed in, as Jackson drove off campus blasting the music. Jordan rocked in her seat dancing pathetically and as they pulled up to a red light Jackson muted the music. "Jordan, I know this sounds like I'm pushing, but if I am then, tell me."

"You're pushy," she cut him off trying to keep a straight face, but she laughed.

"Anyway, I was stupid back then, I should have seen it, and I don't want you getting away again, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Is tough guy Jackson Whittemore asking little moue to be his girlfriend?" she asked a bit shocked at the question but tried to hide it. "Yes," she whispered leaning over and kissed him. The light turned green and someone honked behind them, Jackson pulled back ready to get out of his car when she grabbed his arm. "It's ok, just ignore," she said calmly placing her hand on his as he nodded and pushed on the gas. He pulled into her driveway and she leaned over giving him a quick kiss before grabbing her bag and climbed out. "I'll see you tomorrow, I have so much crap to do tonight," she rolled her eyes as he chuckled with a nod. She closed the door and Jackson drove off, Jordan reached into her bag looking for her keys when a car stopped inches from her and a horn rang out scaring her half to death. "Stiles, what the hell?" she barked as he looked at her apologetic.

"Why didn't you tell me, you got a ride from someone, do you know how long we waited for you?" Scott asked getting out as she sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't call because my phone isn't charged but I promise tomorrow if this happens again, I'll tell you," she said hugging Scott who looked at Stiles confused. "I'm also sorry for last night, can you please forgive me?"

"Well it's your life and I guess I can't control it," he laughed hugging her back. The three of them walked to the door, Jordan unlocked it and everyone migrated in.

"Oh and Stiles, if you almost hit me with the car, just some advise, cover and run," she smirked gently smacking his cheek as Scott laughed at the shocked expression on his face.


	5. Is this a Dream or Nightmare?

**This and the next chapter are so far my two favorite, you will understand why soon, I had to split this chapter in half because of the length, I know for a fact this chapter would have been very lengthy if I had put this and the next together, so please enjoy this one and I will have the next up by Monday since this weekend I may not get any chances to write. So thanks for the cooporation and here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Jordan got up earlier than the day before feeling better than she had been in over a month. Even though her parents had been brutally murdered it seemed to not matter since her cousin was back on talking terms, she was hanging out with her old friends, and she finally had the one guy she always wanted. "Good morning," she smiled hugging her aunt as she moved into the kitchen.<p>

"You're up early," her aunt looked at her funny.

"Yeah, it's been a really good yesterday," she laughed not making any sense.

"Honey, are you feeling ok? Maybe you should stay home."

"I'm fine, just really happy, Aunt Melissa." Her aunt nodded and grabbed her bag readying for the door.

"Ok, it's going to be a long night, so please make sure you and Scott are home early and in bed by the time I get home, and make sure you two don't get into any trouble, please," she begged as Jordan laughed.

"Yeah, what time are you coming back?"

"I don't know, but it won't be any later than two," her aunt replied rolling her eyes.

"In the morning? Why so late?"

"Because part of it has to do with the full moon, you know the word Lunatic came from that, the full moon has weird effects on people," she rolled her eyes grabbing her keys. "Be good and don't do anything that will make me regret leaving you two home alone," she pointed at the young girl who simply laughed and went to grab a bowl and cereal. After sitting alone in the kitchen for a while Scott came down and joined her.

"Hey did you know Lunatic came from the full moon?" Jordan asked Scott who looked at her a bit surprised.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Your mom. Why do you look like something bad just happened?" she asked a bit frightened.

"Sorry, just bad memories," he tried laughing, but fear crept through his body. She shook it off and soon went upstairs to get ready, she finished changing and her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey, can I pick you up?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm already and I don't think I want to wait for my cousin," she rolled her eyes as a honk came from outside. Jordan looked out the window and saw Jackson's Porsche sitting in the driveway. "How did you know I was going to say yes?" she asked surprised looking down at the car as he laughed over the phone.

"I didn't, I was just hoping," he laughed before she hung up and grabbed her bag running down the stairs. She hugged Scott who looked confused on how fast she was moving. He looked out the window and let a sigh out. She looked at him as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to say anything except, be careful," he waved as she ran out the door and jumped in the car. She placed her bag at her feet and looked at Jackson, but he looked horrible.

"Oh my God, what happened?" she asked concerned.

"I just have something, that's all," he said as she couldn't stop looking at the red bags under his eyes.

"Jackson, you look horrible, oh my God, you're burning up, come on let's get you home, you can't go to school like this."

"I'm alright, Jordan," he barked as she took her hands off his face. She placed them in her lap and starred at them. "I'm sorry," he sighed as she shook her head.

"I shouldn't of…"

"No, it's just, I don't feel good and I can't miss any more school, I'll be fine, Jor, look at me, everything is ok," he said leaning in and kissed her. Her hurt soon dissipated and Jackson drove off again. They pulled onto school campus and she kissed him again.

"Are you sure you can make it?"

"Yes, mom," he chuckled as she smiled.

"Just checking, listen, I have to go see Lydia and what we are going to do on this project for Law Studies so I will see after first period?"

"Sounds like a plan," he smiled as she kissed him again and ran toward the school. Jordan made her way to the second floor walked to her locker. She pulled her stuff out of her bag and replaced it with what she needed soon the door slammed shut and Lydia stood there with a mean smirk.

"Hey, I was just coming to look for you, I want to talk about…"

"Oh shut up," Lydia rolled her eyes as Jordan froze the words not making their way off her tongue. "You think you can just come back and everything can return to normal as if you haven't been gone for four or five years?"

"Lydia, what…"

"He's just rebounding you, and you are two _blind _to even see it."

"Lydia, it's not my fault you two broke up."

"Yeah, but it is your fault that you two got together?" she smirked as my mouth dropped.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is my _ex_ best friend is a home wrecker?"

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me." By now a crowd formed around the two girls that looked like they were going in for the kill. "You think you can leave and just pick up right from where _you_ left off, you could never be happy with the things I got."

"Are you kidding me, Lydia? I was always the one telling you how great you looked and I see how stupid I was for acting like a slave to the royal highness. Can't you see, no one likes you, they hide it with fear," Jordan barked as Lydia clenched her fists.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. You lie, you lie so much," Lydia snapped.

"I lie, really, because last I checked you were the one lying to everything that moved. I can't believe I was ever your friend."

"Well, why don't you go crawl up to Jackson and…"

"You're disgusting."

"Well I bet you can't even do it."

"I wouldn't choose something so, repulsive. You reap what you sue Lydia, take a break and stop being a bitch," Jordan said walking toward her to go around but Lydia pushed her back.

"We're not done here," a few tears formed in her eyes.

"Yes you are," a teacher demanded coming from his room as Lydia turned a bright red and shoved past Jordan and the crowd. The first bell rang and the hallway began breaking apart, Jordan made her way into her English class, everyone began whispering as she walked past making her feel more and more uncomfortable.

"What happened?" Allison asked as Jordan shook her head ignoring the question all together.

"Is everything ok?" Scott asked placing his hand on hers as she shook her head and looked at him upsettingly.

"Just leave her alone," Allison whispered while Jordan looked at her paper wanting to cry, her chest hurting. She was relieved to hear the bell ring and she ran out of the classroom only to be stopped by Jackson.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked holding her wrists trying to calm her down. "Jordan, what happened?" he demanded as she hugged him and began crying, rage built up in him and a noise what sounded like a growl broke from his lips, causing Jordan to jump and back away from him.

"What…what was that?"

"What was what?" he replied playing dumb distain still carrying on his words. "Jordan, who hurt you, they're not going to get away with this," he changed the subject clenching his fists and tightening his jaw.

"It's nothing," she said as he took her hand and began walking down the hall, glances being shifted toward them and everyone whispering to each other. Jordan knew they were talking about her but couldn't make it out.

"Home wrecker," someone whispered causing Jackson to snap his head in the direction the word came from, Jordan didn't hear.

"I want to go home," she whispered squeezing his hand.

"Are you sure? I mean you have me to protect you, can you at least try and make it to free period and see how you feel?" she nodded and walked into her Law Studies class seeing Lydia sitting in her normal seat. Jordan sat down and prayed they wouldn't have to work on the project today and her prayers were answered, the entire class they spent talking about the Supreme Court. Lydia didn't glance once at Jordan and the same in her direction, no one whispered, Jordan felt peaceful finally.

After the bell Jordan took her time placing books in her bag and she was the last one in class. "Ms. McCall, can I speak to you?" her teacher asked as Jordan nodded and moved to the woman's desk. "Has everything been ok today?"

"What do you mean?" she asked trying to sound confused.

"Well, I heard you and Ms. Martin got in a disagreement today and you two weren't talking the entire class, I was just wondering if everything is ok, it can be very difficult being the 'new' kid in school half way through the year."

"Oh everything is fine, just a bunch of nasty kids spreading stupid rumors," she faked a smile before walking out. She made her way down the hall stopping at her locker as Stiles met up with her. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for lacrosse practice?"

"Well, coach won't be all that mad since I'm not that important to the team."

"Everyone is important Stiles, you just need to find your specialty," she pulled her last class books out and turned to him. "Can…can I ask you something?"

"You just did," he laughed as she sighed.

"No, I'm serious." Her face became cold and hard as his smile faded.

"Go ahead," he said adjusting his back pack.

"Why is Jackson acting so…so…."

"Like a big asshole?"

"No, stop it," she barked as he chuckled. "So different? I mean yesterday he was perfectly fine and great, today he is like a totally different person, he looks sick, he seems angrier, and it really doesn't seem like him," she squinted in thought as his eyes widened.

"Well, maybe he has the flu," he shrugged.

"No, that's not it. And what is really weird was when we were walking down the hall it sounded like he growled at someone?"

"Growled, like got mad and said something nasty?" he asked nervously.

"No, I mean as in physically growled, like a dog when it doesn't like someone, it came from his chest."

"Maybe it was a cough and you mistook it as a growl, I mean I cough like that all the time," he said coughing making a growling sound.

"That's not it," she shook her head as he scratched the back of his.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't help you, I got to go, so I'll see you later," he patted her shoulder before running down the hallway.

She made her way onto the lacrosse field and sat in the bleachers staring at the team as everyone was running suicides, she noticed one person was missing, Jackson. She left her stuff on the bleachers and snuck back into the school and toward the locker rooms; she stood in front of the guy's locker room looking down the hall hoping no one would catch her. She slowly opened the door and peaked in, she heard someone cursing and groaning as if in pain. "Jackson, are you in here?" she called closing the door as he screamed out. Her heart rose to her throat and began pounding.

She came around the corner and found him hunched over the sink his back was drenched in his sweat and small Goosebumps covered his body. "Jackson, is everything ok?"

"Jordan, get out of here," he grumbled his body shaking with every word that escaped his lips.

"Jackson?" she walked up to him resting her hand on his back he felt frozen and it sent a chill up her own spine. "Oh my God, what is going on?" she asked grabbing his cheeks and looked in his eyes, but they were no longer brown they were a pale gold color almost neon that forced her to back away. "Is this a dream or nightmare," she blinked frantically as she backed away.

"Leave Jordan, you shouldn't see me like this," he said trying to hold the anger back. His body shook in pain as the animal inside tried breaking free. Jordan began panting as the fear elevated controlling her whole body. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, but she slipped and fell back slamming her head and everything went black. Jackson forced his anger and everything down trying to suppress the anger and hate. He put his shirt on before picking her limp body off the floor, a cut bled from her hairline and he held her close to his chest. He stumbled into the hallway making his way toward the clinic to get her help.

"What have you done?" a voice filled with anger and hate came from behind. Jackson turned still holding Jordan and saw Scott standing on the other end his fists clenched. "Shit, you attacked her; I knew this was a bad idea."

"No, I would never hurt your cousin, even if I can't stand you," Jackson snapped as Scott stood down the hall unmoving.

"Well the evidence proves against you."

"Careful, McCall, I'm one of you now."

"Yes, but tonight is your first full moon, uneducated toward it," he smirked as Jackson rested Jordan against the lockers, readying himself to fight her cousin.

"Please don't wake up," he whispered in her ear kissing her forehead trying to get this over with quickly to help her out. He turned and Scott was already in his wolf form, ready for a battle.


	6. Into the Woods on the Full Moon

Jackson ran down the hall letting the beast inside free and he was already in his wolf form as Scott started running at him. Scott slid across the floor as Jackson jumped over him. The two turned in sync only to stare each other down. They both growled before charging again but Scott grabbed the less educated wolf by the throat and held him off the ground, while Jackson kicked his feet feeling nothing but air. He lifted his knees to his chest and kicked Scott, who released him and stumbled back. Scott just shook his head and ran at him grabbing both his shoulders and through him through an open door, Jackson slammed into the first row of desks causing them to fly back into the others.

Scott jumped in and slammed Jackson again; desks flew behind him before dropping to the floor. Jackson landed on his hands and feet and smirked at his opponent, which only made Scott madder. Jackson charged slamming his shoulder into Scott's stomach and slammed him into the teacher's desk, which luckily for them wasn't there at the time. Scott whimpered on impact before kneeing Jackson in the face. He shoved the teen back before jumping and kicking him in his temple. Jackson stumbled back seeing white dots flying everywhere. Scott grabbed Jackson and raised his claw ready to strike, but stopped pulling away, turning back into his normal self panting. Jackson looked utterly confused and slowly stood up not taking his eyes off Scott, but soon forced himself into his normal body.

"You're not ready," Scott growled as Jackson walked past slamming him with his shoulder.

"I don't need your help." Jackson lifted Jordan off the ground again and continued walking down the street.

"Yes, you do, because sooner or later she is going to find out, then what will you do?"

"I don't know," he snapped as Scott looked at his cousin, the cut still bleeding. The two walked into the clinic and the nurse took Jordan and placed her quickly on the bed.

"What happened?" she asked looking at both boys who shrugged.

"I heard her slip and then silence," Jackson muttered as both the nurse and Scott looked at him funny.

"You went into the girl's locker room?"

"She's my girlfriend, I wanted to make sure she was ok," he barked as she nodded in understanding.

"Ok, boys you can check on her after your next period, she needs to rest," the nurse shoved them out.

"You heard her slip and then silence?" Scott tried not to laugh as Jackson growled at him.

"Shut up, McCall," he mumbled shoving him out of the way before going to his class. The bell rang and Jordan shot up, panting, her head throbbed and she looked around confused on where she was.

"Ms. Um…."

"Jordan McCall," the young girl replied touching the cut on her head seeing blood, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm bleeding," she whimpered wanting to cry.

"No, it's ok, you're going to be fine. I just need to know, did you slip in the girl's locker room?" Jordan looked at the nurse confused, remembering nothing but seeing Jackson clenching a sink.

"I think so, well…I can't say for sure, the last twenty minutes are very fuzzy," she mumbled shaking her head.

"No, the wound won't heal if you do that," the nurse demanded laying her back down. She eventually got her ice and placed it on the cut as Jordan cringed at the coldness. After the bell rung Jordan went to go to her next class but the nurse wouldn't allow it.

"I'm fine, I am just…"

"Sit down," the older woman pointed to the table, and Jordan did so not happy at all. The door opened and Jordan smiled as Jackson walked in.

"How you feeling?" he asked placing his bag down as she shrugged.

"I've had better days, did I miss anything in lunch?"

"Nah, just boring shit,"

"Mr. Whittemore," the nurse hissed as he rolled his eyes.

"How's your head?" he asked pushing her bangs back seeing the cut covered by a bandage.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. "What was I doing the locker room?" she whispered as Jackson shrugged trying to ignore the question all together. "I mean all I remember is seeing you clenching a sink for some strange reason and then everything went black."

"You sure it wasn't a dream?" he asked as she leaned back thinking, followed by a nod.

"I guess you're right, I think it was all a crazy dream," she kissed him, grabbed her bag and looked at the nurse who sat in front of the computer. "Come on," she smiled before the two of them ran out the door. The two were laughing as they rushed down the crowded hallway. Jackson stopped in front of her next class.

"I'll meet you at my car." She nodded and walked in taking her seat next to her cousin.

"What are you doing out of the clinic?" he demanded as she smiled at him.

"I'm better, nothing's wrong," she laughed as Scott sighed not liking her answer.

"Jordan, you could have a concussion, or a…"

"Scott, I'm fine, just stop," she pulled her books out and placed them on her desk as Stiles walked in.

"So, are we going to do the same thing we did to you on your first moon to Jackson?" he whisper as Scott shot him a look saying 'Shut Up!', Jordan turned around and stared at Stiles blankly.

"Do what?" she squinted as he laughed and shrugged.

"Nothing, just…"

"I don't get why the three of you can't get along Stiles, and I am mostly disappointed in you, trying to get Scott to help you on whatever cruel thing you are planning on doing," she said coldly as Scott laughed covering his mouth and looked away. The bell rang and Stiles sat there staring at the back of her head with his mouth agape. The teacher began walking around collecting homework, and of course Stiles didn't hear causing her to walk right past of him. When he finally snapped out of it, he pulled his paper out and looked around, everyone was reading something out of some book.

"Um…excuse me, are you going to collect the work?" Stiles called out as everyone starred at him.

"I already did that Stiles, maybe if you weren't starring at the back of Jordan's head you would have heard me."

"So, I can't turn it in?"

"Of course not, what's passed is passed, I'm sorry you are just going to have to take the 'F'."

"Come on," Stiles groaned as the woman stood from her desk.

"Ma'am, it's not his fault, I…insulted him before and it blocked everything from his mind," Jordan spoke up as Stiles gleefully put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I collected it awhile ago, Ms. McCall, you are asking me to go through stacks of paperwork to find your class, to place Stiles' in the correct spot, I'm sorry, but I don't do that sort of thing, I don't know how they did it at your old school, but I don't make any exceptions."

"Well no disrespect ma'am, I think you are a lousy teacher, who hates her job and sits behind her desk while we waste our time not even reading what you have assigned."

"Jordan, word of advice, shut up now," Scott leaned over as she shook her head.

"Excuse me!" By now everyone stopped staring down blankly at their books and looked at her utterly and completely shocked. "What did you say to me?" Stiles began rapidly poking her trying to shut her up.

"I said, your shouldn't be a teacher, it's clear that you hate kids," she shrugged with disregard as Scott buried his face in the book.

"Are you sure she isn't one of you?" Stiles whispered toward Scott as Jordan furrowed her brows not understanding the question.

"That's it," the woman snapped pulling a bright red paper from the desk.

"Look what you did," Scott mumbled as Jordan had a second look of fear.

"Take your things and go to detention, right _now_." Jordan got up grabbing her stuff and smiled as she took the slip. She walked down the hall and into detention, everyone starring straight at her. The classroom was filled with a bunch of burn-outs and jocks who glanced at her as if she was a slab of dog meat. She handed the man the slip and took the seat in the front.

"Hey," some jock asked behind her but she ignored him and opened her book she was reading. "Hey," he called again tapping her shoulder but she continued to ignore him, as the room filled with more people talking. "Hey," he said a little louder as she sighed and turned around closing her book.

"What?" she squinted wanting to get back to reading.

"You're McCall's sister right?"

"Cousin, is that all pea-brain?" He cocked his head at this insult and laughed.

"Your pretty cool, Michael," he said as she shook his hand slowly. "I'm the number one attacker on the lacrosse field," he lifted his head with pride as she shook her head.

"Sure you are," she rolled her eyes before turning around opening her book again.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me, say tonight, seven o'clock." She laughed and closed her book before turning around.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah, you in?"

"No," she laughed as his head cocked back.

"What do you mean no?" he asked with a growl, that scarcely sounded like the one her boyfriend gave only hours before.

"I mean, N-O, no, I have a boyfriend."

"Wait a minute," he pointed at her, "you're the home wrecker Lydia was talking about."

"What?"

"Please, that fight between you two was fricken hot."

"Pig," she rolled her eyes before turning back around.

"So, I'll pick you up…"

"You are not going to pick up at all, because if you come near my house, I will release my dog on you," she squinted lying about owning a dog.

"Come on tell the truth…you don't have a dog," he smiled at her as her eyes widened before turning around.

_How did he know that?_ She asked herself as he tapped her shoulder again. '

"One date, and I'll leave you alone."

"How about, no date, and you leave me alone, or I unleash my boyfriend on you?" she smiled sarcastically as he sat back in his chair. The bell rang and she got up leaving the detention hall stopping at her locker. Jordan walked out and got in Jackson's car finding him resting his head on the steering wheel breathing heavily. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, Jordan, let's just get you home," he mumbled before pulling out.

"So, I was in detention, my last period," she rolled her eyes angrily as Jackson looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? Why?"

"Bad talked my teacher," she laughed as Jackson started to chuckle, "Ran into some…interesting people in there. A couple guys from the lacrosse team."

"Oh yeah, who?"

"Michael…somebody, the attacker."

"Michael Drolden? Yeah, he's pretty cool."Jordan laughed at this. "What? You don't think so?"

"I think he is a horny, ass," she laughed as he squinted at her. "He hit on me in detention."

"What?" he barked as they came to red looking at her strongly angry.

"Yeah, I kept refusing him, and he then realized I was dating you and called me exactly what Lydia wanted."

"Don't listen to her, she's just pissed off that her ex boyfriend is going out with her best friend."

"Ex-best friend," she rolled her eyes trying to keep the tears in. They pulled into the driveway and she kissed him before running into the house, taking care of her homework and chores first. After dinner she grew tired and climbed into bed, the full moon staring down at her. She watched the hall light go out as Scott walked into his room and she closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

An hour later she was jolted up at the sound of a loud howling sound as if there were wolves in her backyard. She got out of bed and walked to the window seeing nothing out there so she ran into Scott's room. "Scott?" He wasn't there. His window was open and his sheets draped off the bed, her heart began racing when she heard another howl. She saw the clock on his desk reading midnight. She climbed out his window and slid down the roof before jumping to the ground below. She took a final glance at the house before running into the woods.

"Scott," she called out no louder than a whisper. The woods seemed alive and haunted but she over looked that and continued running calling out her cousin's name. She soon came upon Derek's house and two figures holding down a third who squirmed in their grasp.

"Keep him down," the first growled while the third growled and bit at them. The shadows of the house covered the faces making it even more difficult for Jordan to see who they were. "Scott, keep him fricking down!"

"I'm doing my best Derek, but he keeps moving," Scott replied as Jordan's mouth dropped. The figure pulled out of Scott's grasp and ran for Derek who easily flipped him over, and after slamming his back on the ground backed into a tree, the wolf face dissipating into human. Causing Jordan to gasp at the sight. Derek heard her and walked to the bush pulling her out while she struggled to break free.

"What are you doing here?" he barked his eyes glowing red.

"YOU!" she screamed pulling back as he let his guard down. "Oh my God, it's you," she pointed nearly breathless. Scott and Jackson looked at Derek confused who only stared the young girl down.

"Jordan," Scott whispered as she continued pointing at Derek.

"You killed my parents," she shook wanting to cry as Scott looked at Derek pissed off.

"No, I was only…" he sighed as Scott made his way to his cousin.

"You were only what?"

"I was only trying to protect them. I got there too late, the other alpha beet me to you," he said growling clenching his fist as she looked confused.

"What…are you talking about? What's an alpha?"

"The leader of a werewolf pack," Scott whispered as she looked at him before busting out laughing.

"You too, you believe in that?" she laughed as Derek growled causing her to look at him.

"You don't believe us?" he asked walking up to her as she crossed her arms.

"Of course I don't believe you."

"Well, how about now?" he asked as his whole face shifted causing her to back away from him.

"I'm dreaming, that's all," she whispered. "And I'll wake up any second."

"This isn't a dream," Jackson stood up and walked over to her. She tried laughing but a soft shriek came out before looking to Derek who changed back to normal.

"What, you want me to be one of you?"

"It's the only way to stop this other pack, the alpha that killed your parents has moved into my territory, already claiming some in this town as part of his pack," Derek growled as Scott looked at him like he was crazy.

"We are not getting my cousin into this," Scott barked.

"If you want to protect her from this alpha you do," Derek snapped as Jordan began backing away.

"Have you asked what she thought of this?" Jackson spoke up.

"I wouldn't be talking, you're going through your first moon," Derek pointed at him and Jackson quickly backed down.

"Fine, ask her?" Scott crossed his arms. The three of them turned to her and found she was missing.

"Why do they always run?" Derek barked before running into the woods. Jordan was gasping for air as she shoved the branches out of her face; one nicked her causing blood to rise on the spot. She ignored the pain that came from her cheek only wanting to get away from them. She broke through into a small clearing and saw dark red eyes staring at her.

"Impossible," she whispered coming to a stop. "This isn't real, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming," she whispered closing her eyes tightly. "One…two ….three," she panted opening her eyes still standing in the woods, still looking at the red eyes in front of her. "One…two….three," she repeated doing the same thing. "Wake up, wake up!" she screamed pinching herself, but it wasn't working.

"JORDAN!" Derek screamed from behind. He broke through the bushes and tackled her to the ground. The two looked up and saw the eyes still starring. Derek got up and helped her up and stepped in front of her. "You want her? Come and get her."


	7. Ready as She'll Ever be

Silence took the forest over; Jordan held onto Derek's shoulders her heart racing against time. "Maybe we should back away slowly," she whispered in his ear.

"We are standing our ground," he growled, holding onto her wrist. The red eyes eventually turned and left.

"How? How did you do that?" she asked baking away from him. He smirked and took her hand. "Will it hurt?" she asked pulling her hand back.

"Honestly, like a bitch," he laughed as she shook her head.

"No, there's got to be another way."

"Continuing your dad's research, but let's face it, you're not as smart as him," he said as she looked at her feet.

"How do you know, what I'm capable of?"

"Please, Jo, I…"

"Don't call me that," she hissed as he took a step closer to her.

"I was protecting your family, I was the one making sure that alpha didn't show up."

"Well you failed. Because of it my parents are dead, you don't know what it's like."

"Do not give me that, I lost everything, my entire family and then I had to kill my Uncle, so don't you dare say I don't know how you feel," he roared grabbing her neck. Her breathing heavier.

"What does the alpha want with me?"

"Make sure you…and your entire name is wiped out, because you're parents were looking for a cure to the bitten curse, me there's nothing, once born a wolf always a wolf." He let her go and walked away. When he faced her she offered her hand.

"No higher than the wrist," she cringed as he slowly moved toward her not wanting to do it. She began humming, a song that was bound to sooth her no matter what, she turned her head and closed her eyes as she felt his teeth purge her skin her humming grew louder.

"Jordan, stop," Jackson's voice broke the night, he came out the bushes too late, the blood pooled in her palm and dripped from her fingers. Derek turned away regretting the deed he had done. "What did you do?" he growled getting in Derek's face.

"I saved your girl, be thankful."

"Thankful? You just destroyed her life."

"Jackson…"

"I saved this pack, and her family."

"Stop telling me what you think you did, you just cursed her."

"Jackson!" she barked as he turned to her shocked. "I chose this," she sighed starring at the blood pouring from her palm.

"Just like you," Derek looked at Jackson who scowled and grabbed Jordan's wrist examining the bite mark. He quickly pulled his shirt off and wrapped it around her hand.

"You can't show this too anyone, do you understand me, this could get you in more danger than you just asked for," he mumbled tightening his shirt on her hand. He pulled back and she held her hand, the white shirt already turning red from the blood.

"Don't stop," she whispered rubbing the shirt almost in a trance.

"Jordan, did you hear me?"

"Yes, not to share with anyone more danger than I should be, blah, blah, blah," she laughed kissing him. She turned to Derek who hid his face from Jordan. "Thank you, for telling me," she whispered as he looked away, she took Jackson's hand and went to get Scott before returning home.

"It's not safe to be with me," Jackson groaned looking at the moon.

"I trust you. I love you, I always have," she squeezed his hand before they broke through the shrubs seeing Scott standing in front looking relieved as they came into the clear.

"Let's leave, now. I don't like it here, it's like something…" Scott froze as he saw Jackson's shirt wrapped around her hand. "No. What the hell have you done?" Scott barked shoving Jackson.

"Scott, stop." He ignored her swinging at Jackson's face who dodged it and slammed the heel of his palm in Scott's ribs. Scott swung back slamming his fist on the back of Jackson's head. "Scott, he didn't do this," she barked grabbing her cousin's shoulder, he growled and she quickly backed away. Both boys reached out and grabbed each other's throats, both panting and tired. "Derek did this, this was my choice, to protect you and me," she said as Scott snapped his head toward her. He looked angry but before he could say one word a gunshot echoed through the woods. They all jumped and Jackson ran to Jordan's side. He wrapped his arms around her and she the same to him.

"Let's get you home, before the hunters find us."

"Hunters?" she turned to Scott who ignored her question and grabbed her bicep, the three began running in the direction of the McCall house. A man came from behind a bush not seeing the trio, Jackson covered Jordan's mouth as Scott and Jackson dove to the ground taking Jordan down with them. A crossbow was in his hand and a flash arrow was ready to fire.

"Allison, where are you?" the man called as Jordan saw Scott close his eyes tightly. "Allison, get out here." Jackson let her mouth go and she looked at the man, he looked serious and ready to kill anything that moved. He soon walked off, looking for Allison. Jackson pushed Jordan and the three were on the run again. Derek jumped out of the bushes ahead of them scaring them all.

"You need to leave, _now,_" he growled running with them.

"We are aware of that, Derek," Scott hissed as Jordan could see the outline of the house.

"Not only are the hunters here, but the alpha is trying to follow, I'm taking care of that right now," he said proudly as the guys glared at him while Jordan giggled. "Come visit me tomorrow, beauty," he winked at Jordan who looked at him confused as well Jackson. They soon got to the house and climbed through Scott's window closing and locking it behind them.

"What was that back there," Jackson asked after catching his breath.

"I…I don't know."

"Well it looked like something to me, Jordan," he barked as Scott got in between them.

"It was Derek, being Derek," he pointed at Jackson who scowled as Scott turned to his cousin. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her in the bathroom. He cleaned her cut and wrapped it in gauss.

"Um…who was that in the woods back there, that man, called for an Allison, was he looking for Allison Argent," she asked as Jackson sighed and took her wrapped hand and sat in the chair and placed her on his lap. She cupped his face from behind her and looked at her cousin who sighed pacing the floor.

"Yes," he sighed. "That was her father."

"They're the hunters?" she looked upset. "You're girlfriend is trying to kill us?"

"No, don't think of it like that. Her dad is going after the dangerous wolves."

"Like the alpha that is going after me?"

"Exactly," Jackson whispered in her ear. Scott closed the curtains and turned to the two on the seat.

"Good night," he kissed Jordan's head.

"I'll walk you to the door," she grabbed Jackson's hand before leaving Scott's room. She closed his door and pulled him into her room, as he looked at her confused. "I said the door, not the _front_ door," she smiled pointing to her bedroom door. He locked it while she closed the blinds, Jackson's eyes flashed yellow and she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. Jackson grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. She pulled back breathless and smiled at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked breathing heavily as she shoved him back pinning him to the wall. He pulled her shirt off and shoved her on the bed. Licking her stomach she screamed out in laughter she squirmed trying to get out of his grasp. He crawled up her body pressing his lips up her chest and met her lips their bodies tied in one motion. The two were soon together under the covers, Jordan clasped onto Jackson's neck like an octopus' tentacle. The sweat dripped from her landing on him mixing them together. Both had soon been unclothed the blankets tangling between them.

"It's-It's hot," Jordan gasped her heart rate speeding. Jackson laid next to her gasping as well his hands behind his head, Jordan rested her head on his chest.

"You…you want the fan…on?"

"N-no, it-it's O-ok, j-just stay tonight?" she closed her eyes getting tired and soon drifted off to sleep his right arm wrapped around her shoulder and soon fell asleep. The next morning Jackson woke still holding Jordan in his arms, the sun shot through the cracks of the blinds, her hair knotted in front of his face, he leaned up a little kissing her forehead.

"Good morning," she whispered looking up at him. The sound of footsteps moved toward her door, followed by a knock.

"Jordan?" her aunt called in.

"Shit," Jackson whispered as the two jumped out of her bed. Jackson grabbed all his clothing and ran in the bathroom.

"Jordan?"

"I'm coming, I just got up," Jordan replied grabbing her pajamas off the dresser, she put the silk dress on and shoved her clothing under the bed.

"Jordan?"

"One minute," she called kissing Jackson and closed the bathroom door. She ran to the door and opened the door, her aunt looked at her funny but shook her head. "Yes?" she smiled.

"Well, today, I have the day off and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall?"

"Now?" Her aunt nodded and Jordan looked at the clock. "How about in an hour?" she asked wringing her hands behind her back.

"Ok, I'll meet you down stairs," her aunt nodded as Jordan smiled and closed the door.

"Coast is clear," she chuckled as Jackson stumbled out of the bathroom.

"So, we're not going to hang out on this great Saturday?"

"Don't make me feel bad. I haven't hung out with her since I first got here, you understand, right?" she puckered her lips caressing his cheek acting helpless a whimper escaped his lips as she smiled gently smacking him. "I'll call you when I get home ok?" Jackson nodded and opened her window and jumped out. She showered and changed into a white shirt and jeans she put a leather glove over the bandage. She opened the door and walked down stairs. "Ready?" Her aunt nodded and they walked to the car.

"What is up with the glove, Jordan?"

"Oh I just want style," she answered holding onto it tightly. Her aunt noticed white strands hanging from the inside but didn't ask any questions. They pulled into the mall parking lot and found the perfect spot near the door. They got in and found almost everyone from school was there.

"I'm glad you're here," her aunt spoke up as Jordan looked at her a bit shocked.

"I am too," she smiled.

"Oh my God, she's here," someone whispered, Jordan snapped her head in the direction the voice came. "What a home wrecker." Jordan saw three girls sitting at a table in the courtyard starring at her.

"Jordan?" She jumped and looked at her aunt. "Are you ok?" She nodded and stuck her finger in her ear.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," she said rushing into the bathroom. She ripped her glove off and began unwrapping the gauss. Her hand felt like it was on fire. Her mouth fell agape as she stared at her hand, not a scar was left from where Derek bit her. A few girls walked past her giggling.

"What a freak."

"Staring at her hand, I know right," the other whispered, Jordan noticed they were long gone and it was her hearing. She splashed water on her face before walking out her aunt looked at her concerned.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she said as a tear fell from her eye.

"Jordan, what's wrong." Her aunt grabbed her hand and sat her on the seat. "Where's your glove?"

"That doesn't matter," she sighed looking at her feet.

"What happened?" her aunt demanded lifting her by the chin.


	8. Listen and Look

"Nothing, can we just go?" Jordan begged getting up as her aunt pulled her back onto the bench.

"Look at me," she said softly, "tell me what happened, please."

"Aunt Melissa, you won't understand."

"Try me." Jordan sighed she could hear people talking mainly about her.

"People have been…calling me a home wrecker because of Jackson and I."

"Well…honey, you are going to have to fight this demon. Show them the truth, get Lydia on your side."

"That's the problem, she started it."

"What? Impossible, Lydia's your best friend."

"She's just jealous cause I'm dating her ex probably."

"Remember what your grandfather used to say?"

"McCall's never stop fighting, not even till their dying breath," Jordan smiled as her aunt hugged her. "Aunt Melissa, you think daddy did the same?"

"Knowing my brother-in-law then yes. He did his best to protect you and your mother." Jordan tried smiling at this but the pain still lived in her no matter what she did she couldn't shake it, nor run from it. "Now, let's go home," she patted her knee as Jordan stood up quickly.

"Come on, we just got here."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Jordan nodded like a child as her aunt laughed and the two began walking. They past a bunch of stores before going in the gap. "None of this is me," she complained looking at the clothing on the rack.

"Then what is you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not."

"It can be expensive sometimes and you don't want to waste your money on clothing," Jordan rolled her eyes. "The only way I was allowed to buy the clothing I wanted was to get a job and I haven't even looked yet."

"Jordan, just tell me, I don't want to sit here for another ten minutes prodding and poking you to speak up."

"Hollister, ok, that's my look, but I don't want you buying me anything," she pointed as her aunt smirked. Her phone began ringing and Jordan pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Derek snapped into the receiver as her eyes went wide.

"Crap, I totally forgot, I'm on my way," she said quickly begging her aunt with her eyes who simply nodded. Jordan ran through the mall and into the woods surprised on how fast she was moving when her phone rang again. "Hello?" she asked rudely thinking it was Derek.

"Sorry, is this a bad time?" Allison asked on the other end. Jordan stopped running and began walking.

"No, I'm sorry, just been busy," she lied.

"I was wondering, you want to hang out tonight?" Allison asked soft spoken as Jordan froze in her spot.

"Wait, you want to actually hang out with me? I thought Lydia's rumors…"

"Don't affect me," Allison laughed. "I'll pick you up around seven?"

"Sounds like a plan," Jordan responded before hanging up. She continued on until reaching Derek's house who just sat on the steps. "Ok, I'm he-"

"Sh," he raised his finger, his eyes still closed. He opened them and looked at her, his ruby red eyes connecting with her soft grey ones. "Sit on the steps," he pointed as she cautiously did as told. "Now, close your eyes, what do you hear?" She listened and heard silence, absolutely nothing.

"Nothing," she smiled at the calmness.

"Wrong," he barked as she opened her eyes.

"What do you mean wrong?"

"I mean, listen, actually get your hearing in check and listen, again." She did the same thing and heard nothing again only to get frustrated.

"Are you pulling some king of philosophy crap, Derek I came here to…" she froze as the sound of a bee buzzing filled her ears. Knowing she was allergic she looked around and saw no bugs. Derek could tell her wolf hearing was working fine and he sat her on the step. She closed her eyes and began listening, the chirps of birds and bugs filled the air, she could even hear the settle wind. "I can hear it all," she gasped opening her eyes. Derek saw it, her eyes were no longer grey but a rich dark violet color, his smirk grew wider and she stood up quickly. "What?"

"Your eyes, fully wolf, can you see differently?" She looked around and at the mention of it her vision became almost perfect. She could see every shadow and moving creature miles away. She jumped up and hugged him laughing. "This is just the start," he whispered in her ear still hugging her.

"I knew you weren't bad, I just wish…"

"Don't say it," he growled as she rested her head against his chest. Her eyes shot open and she pushed him back.

"No, bad idea, I have to go," she curtsied awkwardly before running away. Mixed emotions drenched her thoughts the rest of the day even when she hung out with Allison, and Allison knew she wasn't acting normal.

"Are you ok?" she asked as Jordan looked at her.

"Yeah, sure, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well for one, you are acting really weird," Allison laughed as Jordan shook her head.

"I have been really tired lately, just thinking, I mean I couldn't sleep last night, must have been the moon," she said sarcastically as Allison looked at her funny.

"What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"Oh you know, noises in the woods, like a dog of some sort, maybe a werewolf."

"You believe in werewolves?"

"Why you don't? After all your boyfriend is one."

"How did you find out?" Allison gasped as Jordan laughed pointing.

"I knew it. You and your family are hunters, why I didn't put it together earlier was beyond me." She lied truly not knowing about hunters a day before.

"Ok, fine, yes, my family hunt your kind."

"I never said I was one? But then again…"

"Now, I'm confused," Allison shook her head as the two sat down, Jordan took a deep breath and told her almost everything of the night before leaving the part of her and Jackson out. "So you let Derek Hale bite you?"

"If it was the only way to protect my family then yes."

"So your parents were bitten by this unknown alpha, which my dad is after, which is after you, to destroy you and now the rest of your pack."

"Exactly, I needed to tell you, so your dad can be more careful out there; he looked unprepared when he was 'calling' for you."

"I was exhausted, I slept in the car and it took him nearly all night to notice," the two girls laughed as Lydia walked up to them. Lydia hugged Allison and forced a smile toward Jordan. "So I heard Michael Drolden, was hitting on you after school yesterday?"

"How shallow can he go?" Jordan whispered as Lydia looked at her shocked.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" Jordan snapped with a sigh, "I meant, well yesterday I got detention and he sat behind me hitting on me the entire time."

"In your dreams, like he would ever flirt with you, everyone knows about…well what you did." Jordan bit her tongue, holding every mean thing she could think of and turned to Allison.

"I'm just going…to go home, I'll see you Monday."

"No you don't have to…"

"I'll be fine," she responded hugging the confused girl. Jordan went home and ignoring her family climbed into bed and fell asleep. A few weeks passed after the night she was bitten and Derek was teaching her every little thing consuming almost all of her time, purposely pissing Jackson off by keeping her from him. Jackson pulled into her driveway and she got in the car.

"Let me guess, you have more lessons with Derek today?" he asked not even making eye contact.

"Jackson, please, it's not my fault you're upset."

"Damn right, I'm upset; I haven't spent time with you for three weeks now?"

"I demanded Derek to give me a break so tonight, it's just you and me, ok?" she asked leaning toward him as he chuckled and kissed her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I love you," he smiled genuinely, for the first time since she came to Beacon Hills Jackson Whittemore actually smiled.

"I love you too," she kissed him longer almost overjoyed. She pulled back and put her seat belt on and they drove off. When they got halfway to the school Jordan began feeling a little funny, like she was going to be sick, but she knew she could hold it in the rest of the day if it was going to be this mild. By the time they reached the school her sickness became worse and she began inhaling through her mouth just to keep it down.

"Are you ok?" he asked as she shook her head.

"I don't feel good," she whimpered as Jackson turned toward her. Her face said it all she was getting ready to spew. He saw her throat contracting trying to keep it down.

"Not in my car! Get out, go!" he barked as she opened the door and ran past people and into the school covering her mouth. She ran into the bathroom and shoved a small girl out of the way to take the last stall leaning over the toilet her breathing became heavier until her entire breakfast came out of her mouth.

"Ew…" the freshman girl she pushed said before backing out of the bathroom while Jordan continued vomiting.

"Jordan?" Allison called entering the bathroom.

"In here," she groaned flushing the food she ate earlier. She opened the stall and looked at Allison.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I just really don't feel good, I don't think it's the flu because I don't feel like a I'm sick, I just feel vomit sick," she said leaning over the sink as Allison began rubbing her back trying to sooth her.

"Well it could be food poisoning?"

"I ate the same thing Scott ate, he's not sick."

"No, he's not," Allison sighed. "Maybe…I don't know," Allison said frustrated as Jordan laughed.

"I know," Jordan sighed looking at herself in the mirror wanting to cry.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where's Jordan?" Scott asked walking past Jackson's car.<p>

"She went to the bathroom," he mumbled ignoring them all together.

"I don't know what your cousin sees in him," Stiles rolled his eyes as they got to the lockers. "I mean she can do so much better."

"Like you?"

"Exactly," he sighed thinking about Jordan, but then his eyes widened. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Stiles, I knew, you're my best friend, and besides your heart rate skyrocketed when I told you she was coming to live with me. Just admit you want my cousin."

"Sure, I'll admit it, but you tell her and I'll kill you myself wolf boy," he laughed.

"Believe me, I won't tell her."

"That's what you said last time," Stiles chuckled looking down the hallway.

"What is that supposed to mean."

"Come on, when we were kids and Jordan was visiting, I told you she was cool and you said you wouldn't tell her and what did you do?"

"How do you remember that?" Scott laughed looking at him as if he was the freak.

"Mind of an elephant Scott, Mind of an elephant," Stiles boasted opening his locker.

"Have you seen Allison?" Scott asked as Stiles shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Allison asked her mouth agape.<p>

"Yes, I'm positive, I wouldn't be saying this if I knew it wasn't true, I just don't want to tell him yet, not like this," Jordan replied wanting to cry. "I mean he's pissed at Derek and this will probably cause him to shift and hurt people, I can't do that to him."

"I can't believe it, I just can't it has to be a stomach bug."

"No, Allison, believe me…"

"We don't know for sure, right?" she barked grabbing Jordan's hand.

"Right," she sighed feeling a bit relieved. The bell rang and the two looked at each other.

"Are you sure you can make it through the day?"

"Yes," she answered as they walked out of the bathroom and to their next class. Jordan took her seat and placed her head on the table.

"Jordan, you ok?" Scott asked as she shook her head not lifting it.

"She doesn't feel good," Allison answered as Jordan nodded.


	9. Afternoon Truths

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! New poll on my page that refers to this chapter please vote VERY important that you do. Will help me significantly.**

* * *

><p>After class Jordan sat in her seat for a little while and got up. "Seriously, if you can't make it contact the clinic and get a pass home," Allison whispered as Jordan looked at her like she was crazy.<p>

"And have them contact my aunt and tell her, she will kill me for this, do you understand that?"

"Mrs. McCall couldn't hurt a fly," Allison chuckled.

"You haven't seen the nasty side of her," Scott leaned forward and Jordan's eyes widened. "You ok, you really don't look good," he touched her forehead.

"I ate something funny," she replied, her voice growing higher. Scott nodded at her oddly before he and Stiles walked out.

"Fine, then I don't know what to tell you," Allison sighed as the two walked out of the classroom.

"Where's Jackson?" The two girls looked up and down the hallway not seeing him anywhere.

"Maybe he has a test today and needed to get to class, I can walk with you if you like?"

"Nah, I'll be fine, plus you'd be late for class, I'll see you at lunch," she hugged Allison and soon went down the hallway and walked into her law class, Lydia smiled smugly in her seat. "You're really happy today."

"It's a great day, why shouldn't I be?"

"Listen, Lydia, I feel really bad for what I did can we please just take everything back and be friends again?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Lydia smiled as Jordan took her seat, she gagged again but forced everything down. "So when are you do?"

"What?" Jordan turned quickly.

"When _is_ it due? Our project?" she waved the paper as a silent oh came from Jordan's mouth.

"I think part one is due next week." She turned around and listened to her teacher drag on about how a law comes into place, she yet again rested her head on her table, but this time she fell asleep. The bell rang and she sat up quickly, her paper sticking to her cheek and a few laughs broke in the class.

"Ms. McCall, can I speak to you?" her teacher called as she was walking out. She stopped and sighed being the second day her teacher stopped her.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok today? I mean you seem tired?"

"I just don't feel good," she placed her hand on her stomach as her teacher nodded.

"The stomach flu?"

"You can say, now can I go?"

"Well first what is today's homework?"

"Um…I'm sorry, I fell asleep," she smiled innocently as her teacher laughed.

"Page nine and ten all," the woman sighed as Jordan nodded writing it on her hand.

"Thank you," she waved running out of the room, and yet again Jackson wasn't waiting. She sighed and walked to her locker cramming her things in. As she walked to the lacrosse field people looked at her funny, but what else was new. The field was empty, Monday meant no practice, but Jackson stood in the middle of the field. "There you are, I have been looking everywhere for you," she smiled hugging him, he stood still his hands still in his pockets, "You ok?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"Oh I'm fine; I just ate something really funny."

"Stop lying Jordan, you can't lie to werewolves, I hear it right there," he growled pressing his finger on her chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she shrugged as he sighed in aggravation.

"Why weren't you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what, Jackson?"

"I don't know, what you told Allison, I want you to say it right now."

"How dare you."

"How dare me? How dare you for not saying anything, I have the right to know too," he barked as she jumped a little backing up.

"You're scaring me."

"Oh really Jordan? I'm just as frigen freaked out as you."

"How can you? You're not going through it," she screamed as his face turned red.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I think this effects both of us."

"Really, cause last time I checked I'm the one going through it."

"Stop saying that, I want you to tell me right now, what the hell is going on?"

"I'm pregnant, ok?" she cried as Jackson froze his face hard and unbroken. Silence took them both over.

"Well…I guess, it's the truth, Lydia was right," he said calmer as Jordan looked at him, her eyes red and puffy.

"What did you just say?"

"You told Allison and Lydia."

"I never told Lydia, that eavesdropping…"

"Jordan, just stop making excuses, you should have come to me first, I needed to know this sooner."

"I was freaked out, I didn't know how you'd take it, do you think…"

"Jordan, just stop talking," he growled as the tears began falling down her cheeks. "I…I don't know," he sighed backing away from her.

"I didn't want this either, but it happened, it happened to us, Jackson," she cried reaching out for him. "I can't do this myself you know that, I need your help," she grabbed his jacket sleeve but he quickly pulled away and began walking past her.

"Jackson…"

"Just leave me alone, Jordan." She watched as he walked into the school, and she broke down crying in the middle of the field. She eventually sat on the bleachers holding her stomach trying to get air in her longs.

"Jordan, are you ok?" Stiles asked sitting next to her as she placed her head on his shoulder. "You look like a bus hit you."

"Can…I tell you something?" she sniffed sitting up starring at him waiting for an answer only to receive a nod. "You cannot tell Scott, Lord knows what he would do," she tried laughing but couldn't.

"I'll take it to my grave," he whispered placing his hand on her knee.

"I'm pre-, I'm going to…." She bit her lip ashamed of the words. "I'm having a baby," she cried again hugging him. Stiles hugged her almost in shock, almost motionless.

"Scott doesn't know?"

"He can't know, nor my aunt, they think I'm this adorable little angle, minus the part that I change into a howling monster every month."

"Twice a month," he corrected as she looked at him funny.

"What did you say?"

"I said, twice…" he said softer as she laughed.

"Stop messing with me, Stiles," she laughed nudging him as she shook his head.

"I'm not, before Peter went after Derek and Scott and after he attacked Lydia, he basically kidnapped me and told me that women werewolves change twice a month, I didn't believe him and looked it up and found out that it's during the half and full moon."

"Are you kidding me?" She stood up frustrated forgetting her argument with Jackson. "The half moon is a week away."

"I thought you knew that's why I didn't say anything."

"Well a heads up next time would be nice," she growled before running for the woods.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Derek," she barked before disappearing into the woods. Stiles looked from the woods to school and smirked before running after her wanting to find out more about the half moon and Jordan.

* * *

><p><strong>Well you read the chapter now you get to vote, so go to my poll and please vote, it will help me a lot.<strong>


	10. Arguments and Confrontations

**I'm sorry how short this chapter is, if you know me well enough then you know that I DO NOT like short chapters, but this chapter is more of a filler to get to where I need to be so sorry for the shortness but I promise the next will be much longer.**

* * *

><p>Jordan began walking the second she noticed the school had vanished and she took her time, she didn't even know Stiles was following her. Stiles staid close enough not to get her attention she eventually made it to Derek's house and greeted him who looked completely shocked. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"Oh nothing, just wondering, why you haven't told me about the HALF MOON!"

"Who told you about that?" he asked his body tensing. Stiles closed his eyes waiting for Jordan to give him away.

"A friend, just tell me it's not true," she begged getting frustrated.

"It is," he sighed as she growled causing him to step back. "I wasn't going to tell you, because you were going to freak like this," he pointed at her as she rolled her eyes.

"I was going to freak because I didn't expect this, you realize that right?"

"Jordan, just return to your school…" Derek froze as Stiles came out from behind the tree. "What are you doing here?" She turned and looked at Stiles confused.

"I had to watch her, with that new alpha out. You never know when he will pop up," Stiles smirked smugly as Derek rolled his eyes, but then realized he was the one.

"You told her, I knew it, you're the only one who knows," he barked walking toward Stiles.

"Derek, Stop, it doesn't matter who told me, it matters why you didn't?

"I told you, I wasn't going to tell you because you were going to…"

"Freak out? That's not a good enough answer, why weren't you actually going to tell me?"

"Because I know you're not ready, it's only a week away and look at you," he growled pointing at her stomach. Her hands slowly covered the small bump that was starting, Stiles' mouth dropped open.

"How did you…"

"I can smell it dumbass," he barked as Stiles looked away.

"You should of told me, come on Stiles, let's return," she hissed before turning and leaving Stiles still standing in complete shock, before running after her. "I can't believe that, he was so…ugh," she screamed as Stiles grabbed her shoulders.

"Calm down, you shouldn't be thinking of that in your…condition," he sighed as she looked at him funny.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to be freaked out about the moon coming up, you should just relax and take care of the baby?" He felt weird for saying that but he was right she needed to focus on talking to Jackson and straightening everything out. "Maybe you should talk to Jackson."

"And tell him what?" she yelled at him.

"I don't know, that both of you need to put all your bickering apart and that you two will help each other through this, I mean you're going to be parents soon and you need to actually raise the kid, he is going to be the only one helping, I mean your cousin will probably kill you and we know you're aunt is gone every day at the hospital, you got to raise the kid both of you," he said softly as she wanted to cry.

"Thank you," she whispered hugging him. Stiles smiled as she ran into the school just as the final bell rang. Jordan found Jackson at his locker getting ready to leave. "Jackson," she called, he looked at her and his face shifted into a scowl before he walked for the door, Lydia stood by her locker smiling smugly. Jordan ran as fast as she could and met him at his car. "Can we talk, please?"

Jackson stood unmoving, unchanging, looking at her giving out a sigh. "Get in," he said softly as she smiled and climbed in. They pulled off campus the ride starting silent. "Well?"

"Oh, I think it is stupid how we _both_ acted free period, it wasn't just you, you were pissed and I understand that."

"I don't understand why you would go to Lydia and All-"

"I didn't tell Lydia, she must have heard when I was telling Allison, Lydia and I aren't really on speaking terms."

"Still, I don't know why you talked to Allison before me, do you think…"

"I thought long and hard, I wasn't planning on telling her, she just came and checked on me and it just came out, I needed to tell someone, I couldn't tell my aunt, or Scott, I mean he is trying to protect me from this 'new' alpha, do you what kind of pressure I would put on Scott."

"Well you could have come to me, I…"

"Jackson, whether you like it or not, we are about to be parents, you know I can't do this on my own, we will be raising a kid, we need to be together for this child, please," she begged as he pulled into a McDonald's parking lot.

"Where did you hear that?"

"From a friend," she smiled thinking of Stiles. "I know you were furious hearing it from Lydia, but I am telling you now, please, I'm sorry, I know with your help I'll get through all this crazy antics," she laughed as he looked at her. Jackson stared at her not saying a word and soon leaned in pressing his lips to hers. A calmness took over her body for the first time today and the morning sickness seemed to dissipate.


	11. Half Moon

**Hey everyone sorry for how long it took to get this chapter out I was really busy lately and I needed a small break from writing but I'm back and I am also sorry for how much I jump during this chapter so please bare with me and next chapter won't be jumpy like this.**

* * *

><p>Jackson drove her home and Jordan walked up to her room laying on her bed thinking, but her thoughts soon turned into a nap. Her nap lasted almost an hour but Scott woke her the second he walked through the door. "So glad you're home," she called yawning rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She felt better that the drama from the day was over and she could relax.<p>

"Oh Lydia is having this party Saturday night, you want to go?"

"NO," Jordan barked sitting up as he looked at her funny.

"I still think you two are acting juvenile but you don't have to go if you don't…"

"That's not it, Saturday night is the half moon."

"So."

"I am going to change on that night," she jumped off her bed and grabbed her cousins hands. Of course Scott didn't believe her and began laughing hysterically.

"Oh, that's a good one, Jordan, you really got me for a second," he hugged her and walked into the other room only to be followed by her.

"You honestly don't know, I change twice a month."

"No werewolf, changes twice a month," Scott rolled his eyes as she growled at him.

"Are you def, ask Stiles or Derek, one of them will tell you, you're so annoying," she hissed walking out of his room and into her bed. All week she had been training with Derek trying to keep calm on not changing, but he knew all the right buttons to push and pissed her off, causing her to shift. Friday morning came and Jordan was almost having a heart attack.

"You ok?" Stiles asked as she closed her locker.

"Tomorrow night, I'm not going to the party," she rested her head on the locker door.

"What? Why not?"

"You know why. And besides if I go Lydia is just going to find a way to embarrass me," she hissed as Stiles looked at her funny.

The bell rang and Stiles dismissed himself leaving Jordan by herself. Her stomach had grown over the week but hardly anyone paid her attention and Scott and her Aunt hadn't even noticed, Jordan held her stomach as she walked down the hall trying to hide it. "You look lost," she smiled to a boy who looked at a piece of paper and the wall number.

"Um, just a little," he laughed scratching the back of his head. "Do you know where this English class is?" the boy stuck the paper in Jordan's face, she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, in a way," she smiled as he looked at her confused. "I'm going there now," she laughed. "I'm Jordan, by the way," she extended her hand as he took it smiling.

"Drew Davenport," he responded as they began walking to class. "So is there anything to do here?"

"Actually there is, a tone of stuff, movies, parks…"

"Hunting?" Drew asked as Jordan felt her heart drop.

"What?"

"You know, is there any good hunting?"

"Hunting what?" she asked frightened.

"Deer, boar, small critters. I don't know you're not some kind of activist on hunting are you?" he squinted as she shook her head.

"Werewolves?" she asked almost too silent to hear.

"Did you say werewolves?" Drew laughed as if she was a freak. "Wow that is the funniest thing I've ever heard you're kidding right?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to see what you would say," she smiled as they walked into the class. Drew sat in her cousins spot and the two spent time talking.

"Jordan, where's Scott?" Allison leaned forward as the girl shrugged.

"I don't know, by the way Allison this is Drew," she said as the two shook hands. Scott walked into the class and stared at Drew for a little.

"Hey, he's new can you give him the seat for one day?" she whispered as Scott sighed and sat in the only empty seat across the other side of the room not too happy. The English class went fast and when the bell rang Jordan devoted helping Drew around School, Jackson was out so all her attention was toward the new kid. Saturday night Jordan had changed into her party clothing, jeans and a black shirt, she was only going to show up say high to Lydia and get back to the house before she changed.

Scott drove her over and Jackson sat on the front porch talking to a couple of people. "There you are," he laughed as she kissed him.

"I can't stay long," she said looking for the moon. Jackson grabbed her hands and she turned to him.

"If you feel strange, I will get you home, I promise," he said as she smiled and kissed him again. She pulled the beer from his hand and took a large gulp.

"Damn Jackson, fricken lucky to get her," some guy yelled as she smiled sarcastically in the direction the voice came.

"I'll be back," she stood handing him the beer before going inside. People stared as she walked in, but she ignored all the looks. "Lydia," Jordan called toward the red head as she walked onto the pool deck. She grabbed the girl by the arm and walked away from the crowd. "Listen, I'm sorry, for everything, it's just I came back and my feelings didn't go away and I thought you would be ok, I'm dory ok," Jordan begged as Lydia looked away.

"No, it was me, I was being a complete bitch, it wasn't you it was me truly, I got crazy and when I found out about that, I got furious," she laughed poking Jordan's stomach. The girls hugged and walked back to the party laughing. Jordan over came with a fever and grabbed another beer trying to cool herself down.

"You ok?" Jackson asked as she looked at him serious. "Jordan, it's happening," he growled as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm…fine," she cursed closing her eyes trying to ignore the headache.

"Shit," he barked grabbing her wrist. The bottle slipped from her hand shattering on the ground causing people to glare at them as they left.

"What's going on?" she groaned holding her head as Jackson got her in the car. She held onto the dashboard as Jackson drove her toward her house.

"Hold on, babe, I can get…"

"Shut it," she growled, her nails grew out in claws, her eyes shot deep violet and her fangs grew out.

"Shit," Jackson screamed pulling over. Jordan slammed the door open and ran into the woods. "NO!" He shut the engine off and ran after her. Jordan jumped through the woods disappearing from any person, her breathing heavy. She dug her claws into a tree listening, she heard something large and heavy almost like an alpha. Instinct took over and she ran toward the noise. Jackson jumped in front of her. "Calm down," he growled not wanting to hurt her.

"Move," she growled as Jackson stood strong in her path. She growled and charged raising her claw up but someone grabbed her wrist growling in her face was Derek blue eyes piercing her. She gasped and tried backing away but he held her arm. She shifted quickly and looked at Derek wanting to cry.

"You changed faster than Scott," he laughed before she hugged him. Derek stood stiff with his hands in the air trying not to touch her, Jackson came over and Derek pulled her off and she hugged Jackson crying, burying her face in his chest.

"It's ok," Jackson whispered patting her head as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she cringed. Her head shot up and her eyes changed, Derek felt it too.

"Leave, now," he snapped as Jackson took her hand.

"Whatever it is, we are not leaving you," she said as Derek looked at her angrily.

"If you want your kid dead stay," he growled as she looked at her stomach slowly backing toward Jackson. The two ran back to his car and Jordan fell asleep quickly. Jackson woke her as he pulled into her driveway.

"You ok?" he asked as she nodded looking at the door. "You want me to stay here with you?"

"No, I'm going to bed, I'll call you tomorrow," she turned to him as he nodded. She leaned forward kissed him, got out of the car, and walked into the house. After watching him drive away her phone rang. "Hello?" she yawned climbing the stairs.

"Hey, you want to go to the mall tomorrow?" Allison asked as Jordan smiled.

"Yeah, I need something to get me from the crazy life of mine," she laughed as Allison laughed. "Ok, well I'm going to bed so I will talk to you later." Jordan hung up and climbed into her bed without changing. She stared at the moon fighting its power thinking of everything Derek told her during the training. Red eyes stared through her window and a growl released from her lips. She sat up and a loud howl broke her lips causing the red eyed creature to flee her window, Jordan smiled and laid back down, closing her eyes drifting to sleep.


	12. Detention with an Alpha

Allison pulled up to the house and started honking while Jordan ran for the door. "Hold on there a minute," her aunt called as she stopped and walked into the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"Let's see what your wearing, open your jacket."

"I don't feel good, it's cold, it won't be coming off."

"Your hiding something," her aunt squinted as Jordan shrugged.

"I'm not hiding anything, why would…"

"Open the jacket." Jordan opened her jacket and closed her eyes, as her aunt stood frozen. "When….how…." she gasped. "More important who?" she hissed pointing the knife at her.

"About three months ago, through sex, and…I'm not answering that."

"Jordan, don't mess with me, was it Jackson, I told you…"

"What did you tell me?"

"I told you to be careful, imagine what your parents would say?"

"Don't bring them into this! Aunt Melissa, I'm sorry, but I made a mistake sure, don't remind me, my parents were my age when they had me, what makes the difference?"

"The difference? Your mother wanted you to have something she didn't a good job she wanted you to go to college. Jordan, do you know why she chose to stay home and take care of you? She did it because she had to, she couldn't go to college,"

"Are you trying to make me feel bad, cause if you are it's working," she hissed back as she began holding back the tears. "I'm going out," she snapped wiping the tears.

"No, your going back to your room."

"You can't…"

"Can't do that, sure I can, now go," her aunt said calmly as Jordan's mouth dropped. Jordan rolled her eyes and ran up stairs while her aunt went outside and told Allison she wasn't going.

"She told you?"

"No," Melissa replied. "How did you know?"

"Um…" Allison shrugged. "I got to go, sorry," Allison shrugged again drove off. Jordan threw herself on the bed holding her stomach starring blankly, exhaustion took over and she fell asleep all through the day and night.

"Jordan, get up, we're going to be late if you sleep any longer," Scott barked knocking on her door as the young girl sat up.

"Ok, I'm coming, is your mom still home?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason," she said, her voice nearly gone. Scott left and she changed and snuck down the hall knocking on the master room door.

"Come in."

"Aunt Melissa," Jordan spoke looking at her feet. "Help me," she cried hugging the older woman clutching tightly to her as Melissa sighed and smiled.

"I will, I can't let you go through this by yourself. Now, get ready for school and we'll talk later," she said shooing the girl out. A half hour later Scott and Jordan drove to school.

"You ok?"

"Yeah why?" she answered quickly.

"Because you have been acting really strange and I don't get it…I mean you were asking my mom for help. Are you in trouble? Did Jackson hurt you? I'll kill him myself."

"No, Scott, everything's fine, just been stressed out lately. I'll talk to you later," she said calmly as they parked, she got out and walked to her locker, she placed her books in and was turned around and pressed to the cold metal. Her fear seemed to dissipate when she saw Jackson. She kissed him and he returned and laughed.

"We have a problem…"

"What?"

"My aunt knows, about us, about what we did, and about this," she said trying to suck in as much air as possible, and placed his hand on the bump on her stomach.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I wouldn't kid about this," she growled, as he took a step back.

"Take it easy, your eyes just…"

"I don't care right now, I've been out of control ever since the moon," she turned from him and slammed her locker shut. The bell rang out and Jackson hugged her before running in the opposite direction.

"So how are things?" Lydia asked coming from behind scaring her.

"Not so good, can we not talk about it." Joran asked as Lydia laughed nodding. The two girls walked into their first period and found there normal teacher gone and a bald headed man standing at the front of the room writing on the board. Jordan stopped and stared at the man wondering who he was.

"Jordan, you ok?" Lydia asked looking at the man.

"I think I know him?" He turned and smiled at the two girls and they slowly took their seats. "I don't get it, but I have a weird feeling." The bell rang giving her a headache and breaking her concentration.

"Ok, you are all probably wondering who I am, Right?" the man spoke up as he pointed to the board. "My name is Mr. Goldstein, your old teacher decided to retire early and I have filled in for him for the rest of the year, I know it will be odd getting used to a new teacher this late in the year but we will all cope together," he said slowly smiling directly at Jordan.

"Is it me, or does this guy give me the creeps?" Lydia asked as Jordan chuckled.

"Who said that?" he spoke up as Lydia sat back quickly, "Do not doubt I have _excellent_ hearing." Mr. Goldstein called out roll and began class. Lydia stayed silent while Jordan found herself drifting to sleep, when a buzzing noise came from her back-pack she looked at the teacher and pulled her phone out. A new text showed up from Jackson, she smiled as she opened it.

_Man, I am SO bored with this class. -J_

Before she could respond her phone was ripped from her hand and when she looked up Mr. Goldstein stood with a mean smirk. "Texting in class are we, Miss…McCall?" he asked looking at his attendance sheet.

"No, I was just…"

"It's not even her phone," Lydia spoke up in the same preppy voice as to any. "It's mine."

"Well then, Miss…Martin, I am going to confiscate your phone and give Miss McCall here detention."

"That's not fair," Lydia barked standing up.

"Even though it was your phone, it was in her hands, now sit down before I give you detention as well," he hissed as Lydia slowly sank in her seat. "I want to see you Miss McCall right after the final bell today, I don't tolerate tardiness." Mr. Goldstein taught the rest of the class until the final bell. Jordan walked out of the classroom ahead of Lydia and she slowly walked to her next class.

"You ok?" Drew asked catching up with her.

"Huh, no, Mr. Goldstein gave me detention," she sulked as Drew chuckled.

"You detention, that makes no sense."

"Tell me about it."

"Who's Mr. Goldstein?"

"Brand new teacher…just don't want to talk about it." Drew hugged her unexpectedly as Jackson walked up, a small pain plucked at the back of his head a hint of jealousy.

"Hey, Jordan, are you alright?" Jackson asked trying to look discreet as she nodded and hugged him.

"I am now," she whispered as he laughed. The warning bell and Jackson walked her to her next class leaving Drew behind them. Jordan went through the entire day stressed and tired, and when the final bell rang she walked to detention dignified ignoring all her friends.

"So glad you could make it." Mr. Goldstein smiled at her again, a rather uncomfortable feeling traveled down Jordan's spine. "Take a seat, Jordan." She sat all the way in the back. "Never thought I would be running into you again."

"What?" she asked as he locked the door.

"You don't remember me do you? Why would you, you were so young."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was your dad's co-worker, and a friend of your family."

"Well I am sorry I don't remember you."

"And I am sorry what I did to your parents, I was a bit angry," he smiled as a sharp pain shot into her heart.

"Wh-what did you say?"

"You heard me loud and clear, after all you aloud that, wanna be of an alpha to bite you before I could get you." Her eyes widened and the unsettling feeling came back, "You really think I took this job just because of your teacher leaving? Wait of course you would, but now that I have you cornered."

"How do you have me cornered?"

"Like you don't know by now, I have other members of my pack here, you just don't know who," he smiled as a knock came from the door. He opened it and Michael stumbled in smiling at Jordan as he entered. "Mr. Drolden, did I not say I don't tolerate tardiness?"

"I heard you but does it seem I care," he smirked as Mr. Goldstein pulled a ruler and swung stopping inches from Michael's face.

"Consider this your warning." Mr. Goldstein took his seat at the front of the room starring at Jordan, she covered her stomach just for protection if he had any plans. When an hour past he sighed and stood up. "Your detention is over." Michael nodded at Mr. Goldstein and walked out, Jordan shook her head and tried walking away. "Miss McCall, I would be afraid," he growled walking up to her blocking her exit.

"You don't scare me," she hissed as he smirked.

"I don't do I?" He grabbed her wrist and shoved her to the wall pressing his hand to her stomach. "Your little pup is in danger here," he growled as his claw grew out tracing his nail over her stomach as her breathing became heavier. "Now, you have one option and one only join my pack and destroy the other."

"Death first," she hissed as his nail started to rub her neck right above her jugular.

"That would be too easy my dear, just take them out or your child is…." she spat in his face and began running. She got down the hallway when the door opened and he began running after her. She got to the front door but someone grabbed her and pulled her into a dark indent in the wall and placed their hand over her mouth. When Mr. Goldstein showed up he looked out the window seeing she wasn't there and after cursing to himself he walked back to his room. Jordan lifted her foot and slammed it on top of her captives foot and broke free.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked as Drew stood frozen


End file.
